


After The Blueberry Pie

by angelwriter, Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Marriage (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Baking, Cake, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drinking, Implied/Referenced Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: "Sorry. I wasn't really expecting anyone as you know. Now," he said as he checked his watch, "it should be about ready in three minutes. I've baked a delightful blueberry pie. I've miracled some cream to go with it.""Sounds delicious, angel. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.""You don't want a slice?""As I said on the phone, I'd rather watch you eat."Aziraphale flushed. "Oh. Well...right."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	After The Blueberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tribute to the great Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett's novel for the 30th anniversary. This fic takes places after the lockdown Good Omens video.
> 
> This was co-written with Chaoticsoul. Thank you also for the beta and double beta! I couldn't have written this without you.

Crowley put the phone down and sighed. He was used to being away from Aziraphale, having seeing him when he could, when they weren't busy over the centuries but ever since the Ritz, ever since they decided to stay together and be on their own side, Crowley couldn't seem to let the angel go after that. 

He visited the angel everyday after that night and called in to check up on him. But now with the unfortunate lockdown, Crowley was growing tired of pretending that he even needed to do social distancing. He knew perfectly well that ethereal and occult beings could never actually catch a virus, though it probably was occult forces that allowed this to happen anyway but the point was that Crowley couldn't just sit at home while his angel was baking. He wanted to see that for himself.

He wanted to watch as Aziraphale placed the moist cake into his mouth, the way his throat rippled as he swallowed and the way his eyes closed in ecstasy. Crowley wanted to savour the way Aziraphale's plush body moved pleasantly at the taste of the cake, the cake he made himself. Crowley shivered involuntarily. It felt like it had been far too long without seeing Aziraphale and even longer without hearing his voice, even if he had just finished a call with him a moment ago. He couldn't help it, Aziraphale did this to him always. The angel did the tempting and what could the demon do but pine and beg for more.

Crowley hissed lowly and slid off his chair, heading for the door. There was no way in heaven that the authorities or whomever was out there could stop him from seeing his angel now. Besides, miracling false identity badges were Crowley's speciality. 

* 

Aziraphale opened the door of the bookshop to find Crowley standing there. "What are you doing here, I thought we agreed that we'd see each other after the lockdown."

Crowley shrugged and invited himself in. "I never agreed to that."

Aziraphale tutted, a little anxious by his sudden visit. He stepped to the side to allow Crowley inside. "Well you did say that you were going to nap until July..."

Crowley gestured with his hands in a lazy manner. "Oh yea...I did, didn't I? Changed my mind."

Crowley placed the wine on the table close to the couch and flopped down onto it, making himself comfortable as always. This was the first time he noticed Aziraphale's attire, or mostly lack thereof. Aziraphale had his sleeves rolled up and his bow tie off, a few top buttons undone. He had been baking. Crowley swallowed hard. 

"So what are you baking now?"

"Oh!" His face lit up and he smiled so wide Crowley almost smiled too. He was so infectious when he was happy. (Excuse the virus pun) 

Aziraphale motioned for Crowley to come into the backroom where he suddenly had attained an entire kitchen that was filled with baked goods, flour bags in every corner and a mess of a countertop. 

"Sorry. I wasn't really expecting anyone as you know. Now," he said as he checked his watch, "it should be about ready in three minutes. I've baked a delightful blueberry pie. I've miracled some cream to go with it." 

"Sounds delicious, angel. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." 

"You don't want a slice?" 

"As I said on the phone, I'd rather watch you eat." 

Aziraphale flushed. "Oh. Well...right." 

The timer went off and Aziraphale hurriedly went to take the pie out of the oven. He didn't want to have to deal with Crowley and his insistent flirting. Not that Aziraphale minded. He rather liked it, but there was no way he was admitting that out loud. Crowley didn't need anymore reason to tease him. The pie was set to cool and he got out a plate for himself, feeling rather odd to only plate up for himself now that he had a guest here. Guest. Crowley wasn't really a guest was he? He practically lived here with him. After the Ritz they had become... closer and Aziraphale didn't know what to do about that. There was no rules to follow, no path to go on. They were on their own and the uncertainty caused him a bit of anxiety. 

Aziraphale came to sit down next to Crowley on the couch, a plate of blueberry pie balancing on his lap. He leaned forward and scooped up some cream to place on top of the slice. Aziraphale's mouth watered in anticipation for the flavour and taste which was to come. He was highly aware of Crowley eyeing him as he licked his lips. He placed the fork primly between his fingers and cut off a piece. His mouth enclosed around the bite and he didn't miss the shifting on the couch where the demon had moved closer to watch him.

His eyes closed and he may have been a bit of bastard and moaned a little louder. The acidic burst and the sweetness mixed with the blending of the cream and buttery crust made Aziraphale wiggle with happiness. Crowley elicited a small sound out of his mouth that didn't go unnoticed. He tried to ignore the fact that the demon had some sort of fascination with watching him eat. After Aziraphale had eaten half of the pie they decided to open the bottle of wine Crowley had brought with him. 

**

Aziraphale and Crowley had been drinking solidly for the last couple of hours after Crowley had stumbled into Aziraphale's bookshop, hair messier than the angel had ever seen it. As soon as Crowley tossed his glasses onto the nearest surface and although the demon immediately turned away, Aziraphale could see the torment present in his serpentine eyes. Aziraphale worried that this pandemic was causing him some stress. He cared for the humans, he admitted that much. Crowley had insisted on getting drunk during the lockdown (it was his way of coping) and immediately drank until he was way past his limit. 

Now they laid, sprawled onto the couch in Aziraphale's cozy and cluttered bookshop with Crowley doing most of the sprawling since his limbs reached the end of the couch on the other where Aziraphale was sitting quite comfortably and taking up a fair amount of the couch's surface area. As always when he was drunk Crowley did most of the talking and Aziraphale listened intently, adding his opinions from time to time. Crowley started out drinking from a glass as from Aziraphale's instructions, but soon once he got started, and a glass just never gave him enough quantity, he settled for drinking out of the bottle. The crimson liquid sloshed as he raised the hand was holding it presently.

"All I'm saying is, is that if they came 'ere for your cash register why'd you give em cake? Cake angel, they didn't ask for any cake!"

"I told you, I couldn't eat all of it myself. Well.. I could, I tried-" Aziraphale sat upright from his slouched position and sighed as he wiggled in his seat to get comfortable. "But I thought that maybe if they had something else to take with them then they wouldn't think that I cheated them."

Crowley cocked his head to the side and scoffed. "Cheated em? Aziraphale they cheated you. They wanted to steal from you and you give them bloody cake. They still got something from you." Crowley raised the bottle to his lips and took a long swig, the angel watching every movement, waiting for the next thing he was going to say. "You should really get some security."

"Why would I need security, it's a bookshop Crowley please." Aziraphale frowned from his side of the couch. 

Crowley lifted his hands into the air, gesturing around the room at nothing in particular. "So that, that type of thing... the...you know, burglary doesn't happen again." 

"Right. Yes. Thank you for that but I can take care of myself." 

"Yes, clearly you did a wonderful job getting rid of em and sent em off with presents. What would you do if I came in randomly to steal somethin'?" 

Crowley slinked off the couch, his limbs falling behind causing him to stumble across the room at an awkward pace. "You won't even know it was me, I'd get in and out. I could do it easily you know. Go through the air. No, the line. The phone line. Whatever, it's complicated, but I can do it!" 

Aziraphale sighed. "I would know it was you and I wouldn't give you anything."

Crowley moved his head in a manner that was supposed to resemble shaking his head in disagreement and instead resembled a sort of jumbled mess, his neck not moving entirely side to side. "No you wouldn't. You wouldn't. You wouldn't be able to know. No, you wouldn't be able to know if I was 'ere or not. Know why'd... ya know why?" 

Crowley burped suddenly and drew a quick breath in before he rambled some more. His knees were bent as was his back, his body forward facing Aziraphale, his finger pointing at the angel who sat at the edge of his seat. "Because...you will not know I was there." 

Crowley raised the bottle in the air along with his other hand as a sign of triumph that he was able to actually get his point across and as if he actually won that discussion. Of course he didn't and Aziraphale knew that. 

The angel furrowed his brows and his lips contorted, concentrating. "I don't think you realise that I can sense you. I'd know you were here because... I always know when you are here."

Mumbled noises left Crowley's mouth. "Wha-nahh, you...can't sense...You can sense me?" 

Aziraphale held onto his glass that was a few sips away from being empty with both hands. He nodded profusely. "Oh yes, I always know. It's like you send off a-a-a signal and I pick it up right away!" 

"But-wait, you- you sense me?" Crowley stepped towards Aziraphale slowly, who was distracted by his own ramblings that he didn't even notice Crowley's dumbfoundedness. 

"The signal is always strong when I'm closest to you, it's like beams and beacons-no flashes of-" 

Aziraphale lifted his eyes to find Crowley's mere inches from his, the demon having stepped closer whilst the angel spoke. Aziraphale swallowed loudly, stunned by Crowley's close proximity. 

Crowley whispered, his voice lower than it was the whole evening, the whole day in fact. It was raspy. "Flashes of what, angel?" 

Crowley's tongue expertly curled around Aziraphale's given nickname making the angel in question even the more nervous than he already was. His grip on his wine glass tightened and the skin above his shirt collar pinkened dramatically. 

Aziraphale whispered breathlessly, uncertain of how they actually ended up in this dead end of a conversation that he couldn't escape. "Love." 

There, he couldn't take it back now. It was said. Neither of them moved. Crowley did nothing, there wasn't even twitch of his eyebrow. Aziraphale was so thankful that he didn't need to breathe. It was difficult as it was already, having to suffer being close to Crowley but now with the added silence Aziraphale understood the meaning of torment. 

He was the first to speak again, wanting to clear the air around them, bring them back to the casual flirting not this, whatever this was. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to forget again, to forget that he is aware, that he is always aware, of Crowley's love. He wanted to stay in the moment, let it last longer. He didn't want to be scared anymore. He had always felt what Crowley felt for him, it made him certain for certuries that someday they'd end up together, dine at the Ritz. And now that the moment finally arose for Aziraphale to say something he wanted to cease it. 

"I've always known when you were near, I know you. I know what you feel like around me. Crowley, you asked what I'd give you if you stole something from me, you don't need anything, do you?" 

"Yes. I do." 

They were acutely aware that they were more sober than they had previously thought. All traces of alcohol had been expelled. 

"What do you need, ask me. Ask me Crowley." 

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Crowley thought that it would be the other way around, that he would be the one that wanted Aziraphale to ask anything of him, that he would be the one that would gladly give Aziraphale anything, everything. 

Crowley leaned forward to rest his forward against Aziraphale's. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on Aziraphale's open thighs. Aziraphale jumped, the sudden contact catching him off guard. Crowley opened his eyes again, slowly, worried that Aziraphale really would see everything he had been trying to hide for the last 6000 years. Lousy job he did, he didn't even need to hide or wear glasses since Aziraphale - the bastard - already could feel what Crowley felt. The angel didn't even need to see the emotions Crowley held within his eyes if he was apparently casting them out from himself so that the angel could receive it. 

Aziraphale couldn't help but smile and Crowley in return smiled hesitantly, scared but seeing his angel infront of him, staring back at him the way he had always looked at him, he was sure. His smile mirrored the angel's. 

His voice was rocky and laced with emotions. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and he didn't miss the angel's eyes sneakily following the movement. Crowley leaned in closer so that he could feel the heat from the angel's pink lips. He could ask now, Aziraphale was letting him. He had what he had desired once so long ago, but he only had one taste. That was in 1941, after Crowley had saved him from the Nazis, and Aziraphale had quickly kissed him as a thank you for saving his books when he dropped him off at his bookshop. And ever since he had a taste he had been dreaming about the next time and wondering if there was going to be a next time after that. THIS moment. This happening right now. 

"Kiss me, kiss me. Please."

Crowley had somehow placed the bottle and Aziraphale's glass on the floor and his hands had snaked around Aziraphale's neck, urgently bringing him closer. Aziraphale wasted no time to give the demon exactly what they both wanted. A single brush of their lips and Crowley had to pull away immediately, his body convulsing. His chest was heaving, even without needing oxygen. Aziraphale's eyes squeezed shut, his own plush body betraying him, his hands shaking. Crowley rested his head against Aziraphale's forhead again, staying there. A single brush of their lips and they were both rendered powerless. Undone by each other. They were fucked. 

"Angel," Crowley rasped, "angel what are you doing to me?"

Aziraphale gulped, his mouth suddenly dry even after all that wine. He wanted to say so much, all the things he needed to. The entirety of their relationship boarded on unspokenness. Aziraphale hated having to stay silent while he felt this inside. Before it was to protect him, but now he no longer needed protecting. They were safe. The angel felt his heart gallop in his corporal body. He placed his hands on either side of Crowley's face and brought their lips together again. He spoke everything into the kisses and little licks and tugs with his teeth on his bottom lip, a slide of tongue, hands grasping his hair. Crowley's hair was so soft, slightly curly and grown out to his shoulders. The demon groaned as Aziraphale tugged on it, demanding more of him as he seared into him a desperate kiss, moving him the way he wanted. There was heat and fire, worse than Hell, Crowley thought. He couldn't get enough of Aziraphale. 

"What do you want?" Aziraphale asked again, saliva dripping down his lips.

Crowley stared at his bruised lips knowing that he was the one that caused the angel to look like that. His hair was mused, blonde curls sticking up in all directions. He looked practically wrecked. He looked like Crowley felt. Both their eyes were lidded, gleaming in lust and love for each other. Crowley's eyes had returned to their full snake form, no white parts and the slits had changed to almost fully dilated. Aziraphale savoured the look in Crowley's eyes, how absolutely breath-taking he was. Aziraphale caressed his thumb over the demon's cheek. 

"Tell me, Crowley," he spoke with a hushed whisper as if it was a secret they were sharing. 

"You," he replied instantly. "I want you." 

"What do you want from me? Ask and I will give it to you." 

"It's too much. I want everything and I don't know how much you can give. I don't want to go too fast." 

"You're not going too fast, dear. I only said that because we had to be careful. Now we are free. I only want to please you. I want what you want. And I'm sure we'll figure out a way to satisfy us both." 

"Ngk." Crowley's brain short-circuited. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, you did say you would slither down here and watch me eat. You think I don't know why you watch me eat? You want me Crowley. You desire me." 

"Of course, I do."

"I mean in that way. You desire me romantically. As more than a friend. Friends don't watch each other eat like you do." 

"Uhh. Thought was obvious because you just spent ten minutes kissing me. Bloody hell, angel. Do you want to talk about this first? Our feelings?" 

"I'm quite aware about how we feel for each other. I'm just making sure we're on the same page finally." 

"Right. So what do you want to do then, angel? Anything. Anything." He didn't try to hide his desperation or affection in his words. He grasped Aziraphale's hand in his. "I have wanted you for so long. In so many ways." 

"Me too, Crowley. You have no idea. I've dreamed of..." He stopped himself, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I don't want you to think differently of me." 

"I would never. It's okay. Tell me." 

Aziraphale sucked in a deep breath, mustering up confidence. "I've dreamed of us going out. But as a couple. Us holding hands in the park. Feeding each other at the Ritz. Kissing you after our meal when you drop me off at home. I've dreamed of us being together for centuries. In every era. You and me being free to love each other. There are other things too. Other...human things. Things we can do with our bodies. I think about it sometimes. How humans show they love each other like that. I've thought about doing it with you. Making love, that is." 

"Angel," Crowley's voice held the depth of his emotions, his eyes almost brimming with tears. "Angel, that's all I ever wanted. I waited for you. Patiently. Slowing down until you were ready, until we could be together like this. I would have waited longer if it meant could do all those things with you. Just a pity we can't go out now on proper dates because of this COVID story." 

Aziraphale let out a small giggle. "Yes. Quite weird timing rather. But I'm happy to be with you here. I don't know how long we're going to be in lockdown, but I'm so glad to spend it with you. We can do so many things here. I just enjoy drinking and eating with you. I don't mind if you sleep for a bit in my bedroom. We could share it. I'd quite like that." 

"You have a bedroom?" 

"Just miracled it up especially for us." Aziraphale smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips sweetly. 

"Oh angel." Crowley smiled, too. "I don't think I'll be getting any sleep anytime soon. I want to spend all my days with you. And perhaps we can do those other things you spoke of..." 

"You foul fiend!" Aziraphale swatted his arm playfully, but flushed at the prospect of it actually happening. His thoughts spiralled with all the things he wanted to do to Crowley and with him. 

Crowley kissed down Aziraphale's neck, making him hum in pleasure. "I'm sure we can occupy our time efficiently."


End file.
